


Avalanche

by Knott



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双间谍au，以及所有的事情发生在一艘船上</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ⅰ

船上满是美国人，他们谈天，饮酒，聚在一起回忆十二月份的纽约，仿佛美好的日子永远不会终结。在这种季节，大海寒冷萧条如同另一个莫斯科，夜晚漫长而孤寂，船员一个会说流利英语的也没有，海水散发苦涩的咸味，漆黑的寂静填满视线所及的所有风景，但这艘船上的人谁也不想谈到这一点。格拉尼斯上校每天晚上举行的那些活动，让他的贵客总有事情可忙，这样一来，他们也就能避免去想任何上校称之为“会扫兴”的事情。  
皇冠号离开的港口，已经在托马斯一次又一次的回忆里变得像是一处陌生的国度，而不是一个侥幸让他生还的地方。尽管托马斯在离开时，内心还抱有微弱的希望，也许有朝一日他还会回来，回到一个更类似家的地方，这个地方绝对不是斯卡博尔号，不是眼下这些在舞池里环绕着他的“新世界居民”。  
他和巴洛太太跳了第二支舞，然而那并没有缓解夜晚的乏味。另一个美国人邀请她时，托马斯趁人不注意走出了船舱，离开音乐声和人们的欢声笑语，海风迎面而来，寒冷刺骨，他这才感到透了口气。他不顾绅士的礼节，扯掉领结，打算一直走到甲板上，然而当他抵达那儿时，才发现那里早就有人了。  
听到脚步声，那位先生回过头来。“我打扰了什么吗，先生？”他微微扬起嘴角说道。  
“什么？不，”托马斯觉得好笑，同时看到一双戏谑的眼睛，“你抢了我要说的话。”  
甲板上的男人转过身来，眯起眼睛打量着他，过了两秒，他露出恍然大悟的神色，那种神色托马斯现在已经司空见惯，知道那带有旅途中的人惯有的夸张，也就不以为怪。  
“你是船上的另一个英国人，”他说，“我听人说起过你，你的美国口音很蹩脚，先生。”  
托马斯皱眉，但很快意识到对方是在开玩笑。“我并没有在这方面作出努力，”他生硬地说，仍然稍微受到了冒犯，“要是你们美国人敢正面面对这场该死的战争，也许我会考虑——”  
托马斯看到一个无礼的微笑在对方脸上绽开，其中调侃的成分多于嘲笑。  
“——喔，”托马斯一怔，自己也笑起来，“我很抱歉，我以为你是——”  
“弗林特，另一个英国人，”对方冲他眨了眨眼，然后伸出手来，“很高兴认识你。”  
托马斯握了握他的手，同时闻到了些许酒气，他觉得眼前的一切都滑稽得有些可笑，主要是因为对方那煞有介事的模样。他正要开口，船舱里突然一阵骚动，一阵肆意的笑声从远处传来，托马斯沉下脸来，将脸转向甲板外的大海。那又是关于杜松子酒的愚蠢的玩笑，而在远处，有人正在死去。弗林特瞟了一眼他的神色，随即耸了耸肩。  
“他们不轻易让人上这艘船，”弗林特试探着说，“毕竟我们是在逃命。你是怎么上来的？”  
托马斯陷入自己的思绪里，过了一阵才意识到那是一个问题。“我娶了个美国女人，”他心烦意乱地说，“她出于好意，提出以这样的方式帮助我离开西班牙，不管怎么样，我同意了。”  
说完最后一句话，他露出个自嘲的微笑，转向那个自称叫做弗林特的英国人。“你呢？”  
“我是个记者，”弗林特耸耸肩，“不是美国佬最喜欢的那种，但他们决定让我活着。”  
托马斯转过身去正色看着他，后者举起另一只手里的酒瓶朝他晃了晃。“香槟？”弗林特说。  
托马斯抿起嘴唇。“午夜时分在甲板上喝个烂醉，要是我不了解你的话，我会认为你不讨人喜欢，而且不愿意努力去讨人喜欢，但现在我发现你和其余人一样，不过是在麻醉自己。”  
弗林特冷笑一声，自己对着瓶口喝了一口。“‘麻醉自己’？”  
“你也在尽一切努力不去想那件事，”托马斯平静地说，“战争，先生。”  
“如果我是呢？”  
托马斯不悦地皱起眉，望着那双绿色的眼睛，那目光冷硬得如同用刀斧削出来的。  
“托马斯，”他自报姓名，随即用冷淡的口气拉开距离，“也很高兴认识你，先生，现在请原谅，我得失陪了。”  
他转身离开，陌生人突然攥住他的肩膀，托马斯戒备起来，却在碰上那双眼睛时愣了一下。  
“你听说过俄狄浦斯的故事吗，先生？”弗林特醉醺醺地说，“在他回到故乡的时候，碰到了一个人，一个鬼魂，事实上。”  
托马斯本应走开的，但不知为何，他停留在原处。弗林特对他淡淡一笑，松开了握在他肩膀上的手，他用沙哑的嗓音继续说下去，沉浸在自己的思绪中。  
“它给了他个忠告，拿起一支船桨，一直往内陆走，走到一个所有人都会把那支浆认为是铲子的地方——他可以在那个地方停下歇息，因为那是个没有人为大海所困扰的地方。”  
托马斯静静凝视着他。“你的英国口音，”托马斯敏锐地说，“来自哪儿？”  
眼前的男人笑容尽失，但仍没摆脱那副吊儿郎当的模样，只是咧了咧嘴。  
“你过分敏感了，先生，”弗林特压低声调，“我不过是个朋友，不是你的敌人。”  
他的英国口音瞬间逼真得无法质疑，方才流露出的一点破绽已经不见，但说起来，托马斯并不确定他方才真的听到了华沙，或者布达佩斯，或者所有被他忘却的地方的憧憧鬼影，那并不是一种口音，而是一种声调，这种声调老资格的间谍偶尔会在他们的话语里泄露，他们知道一个好故事的威力，并且知道先在对方眼里卸下防备会带来的好处。尽管如此，托马斯觉得自己仍然有可能只是在捕风捉影。气氛眼看就要剑拔弩张的瞬间，托马斯勉强松懈下来。  
“抱歉，”他温和地说，将目光收回，“那是个好故事。尽管我不是俄狄浦斯，你也不是——显而易见，弗林特先生—— 一个鬼魂，现在，我得再次诚挚地告辞，回到船舱里去了。”  
从此人听到这话迅速朝自己投来的锋利一瞥来看，托马斯判断出弗林特并没有醉，但他不愿意去深究，他转身朝船舱里走去，当他站在船舱门朝外望时，还能看到弗林特的背影。

他回到自己的房间里，看见巴洛太太派人送来的字条，告诉他格拉尼斯太太邀请他们明天晚上去打桥牌，“我可以告诉他们你身体不适，”她这样写道，“但艾格尼丝已经是第二次邀请了，最好还是让她见到你的脸，亲爱的，以免她怀疑我们的亲密程度。”托马斯读完字条后随即将它销毁，他在床边坐下，想了想，抓起电话，拨了一个号码。  
“是我，”他一等电话接通便说，“船上有另一个英国人，这是我想的那回事吗？”  
常见的陈词滥调，他拿手指在桌上敲击。“没有，你确定？”  
又是一长串的官方托词，托马斯没等对方说完便挂断了电话。他回想起那个自称是弗林特的男人，疑点太多，反而不像是真正的疑点，没有人会这样大着胆子把自己暴露出来，哪怕最大胆的间谍也不会。那家伙听到波士顿，眼睛并没有亮起来，浑身上下也没有露出渴望危险的气息，也许只是自己弄错了，那不过又是一个思乡的游客。  
托马斯来到窗边，凝视着漆黑的海面。他也许应该喝下那个陌生人递给他的香槟的。  
他正构思如何给格拉尼斯太太写张便条回绝此事，突然有人敲响他的舱门。托马斯下意识地看了一眼藏在那本奥勒留里的编码文件，他把书塞进枕头下面，起身打开门。  
门外是他没有见过的一张生面孔，后来他想起，此人是船上的侍者。  
“甲板上的那位先生让我把这个给你送来，先生，”侍者说，“他说你也许需要用到它。”  
托马斯顺着他的目光望向托盘，上面是一杯斟满了的香槟。他不禁一笑。“弗林特？”  
侍者茫然望着他。“他没有自报姓名，先生。”  
托马斯毫不意外，因为自己也会这么做。“他怎么知道我住在这个房间？”  
“先生让我跟着你下甲板，看你进哪个房间，就把这杯酒送来，但不必回去朝他报告。”  
真是大胆而又荒唐，托马斯禁不住想，这杯酒把他的最后一丝关于弗林特的疑虑也消除殆尽。  
“他还说了什么？”  
“他说，”侍者诧异地看他一眼，“祝你晚安，先生。”  
托马斯关上门，将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，然后带着全然的蔑视，坐下来给上校的妻子写一封措辞严谨的拒绝信，告诉他自己不管任何时候都不会去参加她的滑稽戏。

弗林特在目送那个英国人离开甲板以后松了一口气，他这才放松下来，身躯稍微离开栏杆。他把手上的酒瓶扔下，抬手松开自己的领结。幸而他顺手拿走了这么一瓶酒，并且有足够的时间把自己灌醉，否则再多的酒精也不足以掩盖他身上鲜血的味道。  
他稍稍挺直肩膀，立刻轻嘶了口气。伤口抵在栏杆上已经趋于麻木，现在才重新疼痛起来。他低头一看，不意外地发现鲜血已经浸透了衬衣。他提前解决了那家伙的枪，但没有预料到他在垂死之际能够有这么大的力气，在他胸前狠狠割了一刀，差点把刀子捅进他心脏。不管怎么样，现在这个世界上已经没有威克菲尔德，那个英国记者，而是多了一个弗林特。  
他本来打算在甲板上休整片刻，把威克菲尔德的匕首扔进大海里，那个英国人却意外撞了进来。蓝眼睛的伊顿公学，穿得活像是应邀去参加舞会。弗林特担心要是他知道眼前的人杀了一个人，还站在这儿欣赏大海，会吓得方寸大乱的——不过以上任何一件事情都没有发生。  
他讨厌联络任务，暗杀要好些，监视则不怎么样。“另一个英国人”不可能是他要找的那个人，他上这艘船只是为了找到T，并且警告他即将到来的危险，保护他成功抵达纽约，而不是死在海上——然而威克菲尔德没有给出T的名字，刑讯则会冒太大的风险。  
弗林特叹口气，在甲板上给自己点了根烟。有那么一个时期，一切还曾经是单纯的。  
他望着托马斯的背影，偶发奇想，叫来侍者，玩了个香槟酒的把戏。如果托马斯真的是弗林特要找的那个人，也许这会引起他的警觉或是兴趣，但到第二天上午，什么也没有，弗林特于是断定那天夜里偶遇的英国人不过也就是另一个旅途中的过客，与他此行的目的无干。  
“你杀了他？”盖茨在电话里说，弗林特能想象出他的表情。  
“他不愿意给我一个名字。”他闷声闷气地说，把烟头扔到脚下踩灭。  
“所以你就杀了他？让我搞清楚，你杀了戴维·威克菲尔德，在从他嘴里套出名字以前？”  
“微不足道的挫折，”弗林特哼了声说，“我不得不，他走投无路并且打算杀了我。”  
“你瞧，这又是那种时候，我们得假装我不知道你在对我撒谎，”盖茨说，“但我知道。”  
弗林特挑起眉毛，虽然他知道电话那头的人看不见。“我会找到他的。”  
“你最好找到，”盖茨说，“否则他们会在船抵达纽约港口以前把他杀了，这你比我清楚。”  
弗林特挂上电话，转过身，他观察了一圈威克菲尔德的房间，没有发现藏起来的任何东西，但他找到了一本日记，他坐下来，开始阅读它们。可惜里面什么也没有，除了一些摘录下来的济慈的诗句，异国他乡的牢骚，还有几则剪报。弗林特读得入了神，猛然间烟头烧到手指，他皱起眉，合上日记，刚要起身，就听到门外传来脚步骤响。他打开门，抓住一个路过的船员。“什么事？”他问道。  
“博曼教授，那个犹太人，”船员比划着用生涩的英语说，“他在自己的房间里自杀了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅱ

弗林特抓起外套，推开过道里惊慌失措的船员，朝弗德里克•伯曼的房间跑去。房间门半开着，白发老人倒在地上，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇拧起，眼眶周围鬼魅般的阴影在灯光下陷下去。说来讽刺，死亡反而使他显得年轻。袖珍手枪倒在一旁，有人已经拿手帕把上面的血迹擦干净了。  
他被挡在门外，尸体已经被几个年轻力壮的船员抬起，船长举起电筒，开始搜查已故的犹太人的房间。“你不能进去，先生。”挡住他的男人说，他的英语有浓重的异国口音。  
“发生了什么事？”弗林特问。  
“他的真名不是弗德里克•伯曼，”那人露出好事者常见的喜悦，因为有人向他询问流言而得意不已，“他是个逃亡中的犹太人。昨天夜里，我们的‘伯曼教授’拿自己的手枪自杀了。”  
弗林特强忍下怒意，露出诧异的模样。“真的吗？”他说，“这些肮脏的种族早就该被清除了。”  
他故意把这话说得很大声，引起看人群一阵骚动，几个人开始同意他的看法，趁着混乱，弗林特开始观察在场的人，出乎他意料的是，当他朝对面望去时，看到了一双熟悉的眼睛。  
是昨天夜里的那个英国人，此人显然听到了弗林特的谬论。他站在哪儿和别人一样面无表情，无动于衷，然而也许是弗林特的错觉，他总觉得对方的目光里带着责备的情绪。看热闹的人们顺着来路散去，托马斯隔着尸体又看了弗林特一眼，然后转身离开。弗林特目送他的背影，听见自己无声叹了口气。  
为自己辩解的本能使得他想要追上去，但理智告诉他最好还是停留在原地。毕竟，他来这里的目的不是结交朋友，而是找到那个运气不佳，被人出卖了的莫斯科间谍。尸体被抬着经过他身边时，他假装鼓起勇气，往犹太人苍白的脸上吐了口痰——有几个美国人过来和他握手，然后，在全然的痛苦中，弗林特摆出一副笑脸，知道自己从此将会受到所有人的欢迎。

托马斯改变主意，答应参与艾格尼丝的交际活动，因为当他坐下来打桥牌时，至少能够忘记在下面的船舱里发生的事情。艾格尼丝其实很容易疲倦，但又不许她的客人们离开，她独自一人旅居国外多时，唯一的爱好便是让他们给她讲讲船上的新闻。米兰达一直在牌桌上给他打眼色，让他捺住性子熬过所有的闲谈碎语，尤其是当他们谈到那个“倒霉的家伙”的时候。  
“我听人说，”格兰顿说，“他一直在自己的房间里藏着一把镶珍珠的手枪。”  
“喔？”他们的女主人说，“这么说来他不仅是个骗子，还是个贼。”  
托马斯忍不住插嘴。“我们不能凭这一点确定他是个小偷。”他说。  
“拜托，年轻人，”谢尔比法官说，“你太宽容了，我认识的一位伯爵夫人有一把一模一样的手枪，镶有黑色珍珠，是她的祖父留下的。一个逃亡中的骗子？那绝对是别人的财产。”  
上校的夫人为他开脱。“我从小就认识托马斯了，他绝不是那种糊涂人，”她说，“他是在蛮荒之地住得太久了，想法变得格外地——拿时髦说法来说——‘外国化’，对吗？”  
巴洛太太对他露出个微笑，几乎让像是在为他们的言论感到羞愧，但只有托马斯看出来了。她还在用目光要求他别再谈论这个话题。“我想是吧，”他强迫自己说，“我旅行得太久了。”  
“可怜的奥莉薇，”她总算放过他，转移了话题，“她正在恳求船长给她换个房间。她的房间就在那个老骗子的对面，他这样一死，可把她吓坏了，她本来就有失眠的毛病。”  
“没人会愿意和她换房间的，艾格尼丝，”法官严厉地说，“据说她总听见鬼魂在房间里走动。”  
好吧，他听够了。托马斯突然说：“我来和她换。”  
所有人停下动作，惊讶地看着他。“我可以和她换房间，”托马斯说，“我不害怕鬼魂。”  
女主人愣了几秒，随后为了替自己解围，露出勉强理解的微笑。“那真是太好了，亲爱的。”  
实际上，托马斯能看出他们谁也不理解他的决定，因为伍德太太的房间在船舱最底下一层，房间不仅正对着个自杀身亡的死人，而且对他来说是自降身份。然而，船长本人把这当做是托马斯卖他的一个人情，立马就答应了，并且感动不已，因为伍德太太已经把他烦透了。  
“不管您需要什么，我们一定会给您送来，”船长满口承诺，“伍德太太会非常感谢你的。”  
他的意思是他自己会非常感谢托马斯的“牺牲”，对此托马斯只是付诸一笑。只有米兰达•巴洛知道他在想什么：伯曼的死很可能另有内情，在他房内踱来踱去的不是鬼魂，而是那个威胁要告发他，把他吓破了胆的人，此人在伯曼死后不断回到他的房间里，是在寻找什么。  
“你认为他要找什么？”米兰达问道，托马斯沉吟不语。  
“编码本，”他最后说，“他们不知道在我这里。”  
米兰达摇摇头。“但他们不会绝望到去怀疑一个维也纳大学的教授……”  
托马斯抬起头，她猛地住了嘴。“上帝，”她的脸色刷地惨白，“难道——”  
“这项任务的原始计划是利用一个寻求我们庇护的犹太人，”托马斯心情沉重地说，“但他们后来放弃了这项计划，因为无法在短期内找到合适的人选。很可能我们的凶手以为——”  
“他要找的其实是你手里的东西。”米兰达低声说，“这确实吗？还是我们在捕风捉影？”  
“如果他要找的是我，”托马斯避开她的目光，“那么任务很可能已经泄露了。我们的处境很危险，他们也会接近你，因为他们怀疑你是个和我合作的美国人——我们必须确定。”  
米兰达坐下来，她勉强一笑。“怎么确定？”  
“看看到底是谁闯进伯曼的房间里，”托马斯抬起头注视着她，“我想我们今晚就能知道了。”

 

弗林特睁开眼睛，聆听门外的动静。已经是深夜，船舱内寂静无声。他将胳膊从熟睡的美国姑娘的身下抽出，她仍未惊醒，几个小时后，如果有人发现伯曼的房间被人进去过，那么她将会作证弗林特整晚都在自己的房间里。弗林特悄悄下了床，套上衣服，尽可能轻地下到伯曼所在的那层船舱。  
距离那个犹太人的死已经三天了，弗林特拿手试了试门。门开着，这点本身很蹊跷，然而船舱另一头突然响起西班牙语，弗林特当机立断，转身躲入伯曼的房间。隔着门板他听见船员们经过，有人提到Pase, pase，让他紧张了一下，他屏住呼吸，直到听到脚步声远去。  
弗林特刚松了口气，身后突然有人勒住他的脖子，他的手肘朝后顶，碰到了对方腰间的枪。突然灵机一动，他明白这是另一个闯入者，他们谁也不愿意动用枪，因为那样一来便会暴露自己正在伯曼房间里的事实。情急之间，弗林特想起了那把匕首。  
他将匕首朝对方划去时，后者手上的皮带已经在他脖子上留下了勒痕，伤口使得他的动作不甚利索，但他毕竟把对方逼退了一部。船舱里很暗，弗林特没看清对方的脸，他艰难地恢复呼吸时，对方已经朝门边冲去。弗林特站起来，试图抓住那人的肩膀，但那人把一个花瓶朝他砸来，他扑了个空。  
那人朝门外逃脱，弗林特打开门时，只看到过道上留下一道血迹。没时间追踪对方了，骚动已经引起别人的注意，他听见脚步声，意识到自己进退两难：不能回到伯曼的房间去，大着胆子离开也只会使得他显得形迹可疑，甚至直接撞上下来巡查的水手。  
弗林特站在原地，急喘着气，努力想着办法。然而，让他没预料到的是，在他身后的门打开了，在他意识到以前，有人伸出胳膊将他拽了进去。  
弗林特一把按住对方的肩膀，正要挥起拳头，他看到的那张脸却让他愣了愣，冷静下来。  
“是你？”他望着托马斯，仍然感到难以置信，“你住在弗德里克•伯曼的对面？”  
托马斯表现得比他冷静得多。“别说废话了，先生，”他说，“你就是那个写匿名信告发伯曼的人，你每晚潜进他的房间里要找什么？最好还是先告诉我，在我把你交出去以前。”  
“什么？不，”弗林特咬牙瞪着他，他的声音嘶哑，“你弄反了。有人袭击了我。”  
“我该凭你的一面之词就相信你？”托马斯不为所动，“你确实闯入了死人的房间。”  
弗林特仓促整理好自己的领带，拿外套遮住血迹。他无奈地望着这个多管闲事的英国人。  
“信不信由你，先生，”他自嘲地咬紧牙关低声说，“不是所有人都乐意晚上三点站在过道里，等待那个操蛋船长来把自己捉拿归案的。”  
托马斯因为他的措辞淡淡笑了一下，随即皱起眉。他看到了地上的血迹。“你受伤了。”  
弗林特垂下眼睛瞥了一眼地板，满不在乎地耸肩。“并没有看上去那么严重。”他说。  
他还要说什么，托马斯突然按住了他的嘴，朝他谨慎地摇了摇头。他们都听见船员们下到这一层里的脚步声，他们响亮地互相交谈，随即声音终止了：想必有人注意到了血迹。  
托马斯松开手，弗林特紧张地呼吸。“操，”他轻声说，“他们会巡查你的房间的，我得——”  
他转身要离开，托马斯按住他的肩膀，轻轻一按制止了他。“现在出去，他们会发现你的。”  
他的声音就在弗林特耳畔，比耳语大不了多少，伴随着温热的呼吸，陡然让弗林特的心跳加快，他的耳根有些发烫。他强自微笑转过头。“我们没有别的办法。”他打着手势说。  
托马斯对他一笑。“脱掉你的外套。”他说，同时抬手揉乱弗林特的头发，他做得如此自然而亲昵，以至于后者一时忘了对他发火，稍后才觉得受到了冒犯。  
“你到底在干什么？”弗林特凑近对方耳边说。  
“到床上去，”托马斯抓住他的胳膊，用命令的口吻说，“我们还有一个办法。”  
弗林特愣了愣，随即意识到对方在暗示什么。他顿时忘记了所有辩驳的漂亮话，嘲笑就在嘴边，然而托马斯的目光不知怎地竟然使得他同意了这个疯狂的主意。他脱掉衬衣和外套，侧卧在床的里侧，想要尽量忘记自己窘迫的处境，没过一阵他听到身后的窸窣声，对那个英国人在干什么的想象让他感到一阵畏缩，但他仍然紧绷着身体，倔强地保持着原来的姿势。  
突然间身侧的床铺陷了下去，床铺承受了另一个人的重量。一双胳膊将他僵硬得跟什么似的的身躯拉向自己，环绕住他的腰，嘴唇吻上他露在被单外的赤裸的脖颈。弗林特强压下呻吟的冲动，有点痒，敲门声响起，托马斯抬高声音让对方进来。  
船长和他的手下的脚步声在距离床铺几步远时止步，想必感到有点儿尴尬，尽管他们并未看清弗林特的脸。弗林特闭上眼睛，尽可能在这种情况下礼节性地与对方的身体保持距离，但托马斯的手滑下他的大腿，朝下爱抚，温热的手掌使得他在猝不及防中发出一声呻吟。他颤了一下，脊背绷直，在内心诅咒着自己。。托马斯吻了吻他的耳侧，这下没有人再会怀疑他们在房里干什么，在别人看来，这个无礼的英国人只是在安慰自己的情人。  
“先生，”船长说，“我们无意打扰您的夜晚。船上有一个贼，我们想问问您是否看见了什么。”  
托马斯全不在意地从床上起身，披上自己的衬衫。“我什么也没看见，”他说，“我正忙着。”  
船长尴尬地咳嗽了一声，弗林特强忍住微笑。“尽管如此，先生——”  
“我这里没有什么可搜查的，”托马斯做了个手势，“你们都看见了。伯曼已经死了，不是吗？谁会想要抢劫一个死人？”  
“请原谅，先生，”船长说，“要是你觉得受到了冒犯——”  
“你知道家父是谁，先生，”托马斯冷淡地说，“想必你不会认为大使的儿子会抢劫一个死人？这是你在暗示的吗？还是你的意思是，我会容忍一个强盗，把他藏在我的房间里？”  
这话起了效果，弗林特立刻察觉到这些不速之客有离开的意思。“抱歉打扰了，先生，”船长最后斥退了自己的两名船员，转身握住把手。“您不必担心，我们不会对巴洛太太提到一个字的，请不要对上校或是您的父亲提到此事。”船长讨好地说，“晚安，先生。”  
弗林特保持不动，直到听到房门重新关上。他对上托马斯微笑的目光，示意他可以起来了。  
“巴洛太太？”弗林特问，带着那么一点恶作剧的好奇。  
“我的准妻子，”托马斯微微一笑，“所有人都知道我刚和她订婚，传说我娶这个美国女人是因为她刚继承了一大笔遗产，并且因为她有巴黎人的脾性。你可以起来了，弗林特。”  
弗林特把腿伸直，坐起身来，低声轻笑。“你就不怕有人告发你？”  
“这里是船上，记者先生，”托马斯好笑地说，“没有处理‘这种事’的法庭，再加上，哪怕他们有，我也不觉得我所做的有什么可耻的。”  
他的话语里的暗示，弗林特想道，既暗示了他自己的名声，也暗示了巴洛太太在这艘船上的名声，但弗林特有意忽略更明显的一层意思，那就是托马斯最后一句话所指的。他擅长忘记事情，那是他活到现在的原因之一。弗林特站起来，漫不经心地说了声谢，假装什么都不在意，扭头便走，托马斯叫住他。“你还没告诉我你为什么会出现在伯曼的房间里。”  
弗林特顺嘴撒了个谎。“我想要看看有什么有价值的新闻。你知道，不为人知的丑事，情妇的来信，任何值得报道的东西？不幸的是，我一进去就被人袭击了，我没看清是谁，他差点把我勒死。”  
托马斯的目光闪烁，弗林特也不知道他信了还是没信。托马斯站起身，弗林特戒备地看着他，但这个男人只是递给他一件干净的衬衫。“穿着这个，”他说，“你自己的衬衫沾了血。”  
弗林特怔楞中接过，有那么一瞬间，托马斯和他距离很近，在差点碰到对方的嘴唇时，弗林特硬生生别开脸。“我会……把这个还你。”他仓促地说，没等对方回答便夺门而出。  
他站在过道里平复了一下自己的心跳，努力把那双眼睛忘在脑后。当他回到自己的房间里时，他坐下来继续阅读威克菲尔德的日记，这时他突然想到，布朗船长也许不是第一次目睹这种事情发生。那么，这意味着托马斯是在试探他吗？他不愿再想下去，他合上日记，翻身上床，强迫自己沉入梦乡。


End file.
